ABSTRACT Administrative Core (Peter J. Gianaros, CL) The Administrative Core will be responsible for the overall administrative and intellectual coordination of the Program Project, from participant accrual to dissemination of findings. It will provide centralized fiscal management of the Program and ensure adherence to NIH and institutional grants management policies and IRB compliance. The Core will implement recruitment procedures for subject enrollment; oversee development of the Manual of Operations governing procedures of data collection; and issue payments to study participants. In its oversight role, the Core will monitor data collection, entry and verification through reporting protocols for subject tracking, protocol adherence, and problem identification. Finally, the Core will organize and coordinate regularly scheduled scientific interactions among collaborating investigators, consultants, and laboratories; foster training of junior scientist collaborators; and, aid in disseminating findings for use by the broader scientific community through the program's Data Sharing Plan. In his role as Program Director and Core Leader, Dr. Gianaros will be supported by an Operations Director for coordination of key day-to-day activities (Dr. Manuck) and advised by an Executive Committee, Internal Scientific Advisory Committee, and an External Advisory Board composed of senior scientists from other institutions.